As is well known and understood, typical toggle bolt wall anchors require the drilling of a hole into the wall a diameter significantly greater than the bolt which is to be inserted. When using a 3/16" toggle bolt diameter, a 1/2" is generally required; when using a 3/8" diameter toggle bolt, on the other hand, a 1" hole is usually called for.. As will be appreciated, problems attendant to this follow from the need of having to get a large diameter drill bit to make a larger hole, or to go with a smaller diameter bolt--accepting its inability to hold greater weights--if only a small diameter drill bit is possessed.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be desirable if one could sustain and support a greater weight using a larger toggle bolt and smaller hole--and, in addition, to employ an anchor whose securement will continue over time, free of the effects of vibration.